Golan Demilitarised Zone
The Golan Demilitarised Zone runs between the borders of the State of Israel and the Levant Arab Republic. It was established by agreement between the Genji Empire, Democratic Republic of Tarakia, Israel and the Levant Arab Republic within the Cosmic Defence Coalition framework. The length of the Levant-Israeli border is in total 704km (435mi), with 80km (50mi) in the Golan Heights. The militarised full border length surpass the Korean demilitarised zone (250km, 160mi). It is considered the most militarised border on Earth since Korea, and the Iron Curtain of the Cold War. History Crossings Between Israel and Syria there is no official border crossing, one crossing point exists near Quneitra, called "The A-Gate". The gate is closed normally closed to civilian use, with exceptions including Druze marriages from Golan to Syria and authorised civilian use by both sides of the border. Zone Alpha (Israel) Zone Bravo (Levant Arab Republic) Zone Bravo runs through Dara'a, and Al-Quneitra governorates. There are several towns and villages near the border, including the ruins of Quneitra. Land mines continue to pose a significant danger to both military and civilians. Explosives deteriorating from age worsen their danger. Patrols, sentry towers and watchtowers overlook the border. A patrol consists of three Levantine soldiers and a Genji soldier. German shepherds are used at the border to sniff infiltrators. Genji military presence The Genji Empire established several installations in the border. They control Zone Bravo with the Levantine Armed Forces, the Second Terra Treaty, and the Imperium of Man. Official number given to Genji personnel in the Levant Arab Republic by over one-million military personnel, near twice the size of active military personnel of the Levantine Armed Forces, but the claim has been disputed. Independent analysts place it at five-hundred thousand total, with border garrisons with Israel taking a fifth. Tha'lah Air Base in As-Suweida is under indefinite contract for use in re-supply as opposed to Khmeimim Airbase in Northern Syria. Senko Military Base Main article: Senko Military Base Senko is the headquarters of the Genji military presence. From the base, Genji forces command border units. It was formerly Camp Faouar of the United Nations Disengagement Observer Force (UNDOF). Levantine bases Regiment 508, Tell Al-Jumou, and Brigade 61 are the closest military bases in Dara'a. Khan Al-Hallabat, Tall Ash Sha'ar, Tall Al Amar, 4th Battalion, Al-Ishaarah, M.D. Battalion, Shareit Battalion and Brigade 90 are bases in Quneitra. The Mezzeh Military airport in Rif Damashq is the closest military airport for the Levantine Armed Forces. Signal intelligence posts are placed near the border by Russian GRU. Commercial activities A joint-stock tour company offers day-long civilian tours of the DMZ, popular with Genji and Russian tourists. Tour buses operate from Damascus and Daraa. The tours are available under a Genji or Levantine officer. Tourists are brought to the checkpoint, then a van to drive along the border walls, towards an outpost open for tourists, and a museum of the Arab-Israeli Wars. For civilian visit to the DMZ, a tour package needs to be booked. It is required by law to stay close to the tour guide, and leaving the group can be liable criminal offence. Dress-codes are strict, and it is not permitted to interact with Israeli soldiers on the other side. Photo takings are only permitted in certain areas. Gallery Golan_Heights_crossing.jpg|The Quneitra Crossing from Levantine side. syria-border.jpg|Levantine soldiers as seen from the Israeli side. Golan Crossing 1.jpg|A checkpoint with the Federal and Syrian State flags. SAA-near-Golan.jpg|An LAA soldier near the checkpoint. Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:Israel